cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Geoffrey Rush
Geoffrey Rush (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Les Miserables'' (1998) [Javert]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the river; we see him jumping in after handcuffing himself. *''House on Haunted Hill'' (1999) [Stephen H. Price]: Rapidly decomposes and shatters after a supernatural force comprised of all the patients' souls consumes him (he later appears as a ghost along with Famke Janssen being tortured by the spirit patients). *''Mystery Men'' (1999) [Casanova Frankenstein]: Falls into his own Psycho-frakulator machine after being thrown over a balcony by Ben Stiller following a fight, where his body is distorted beyond recognition and then finally disintegrated. *''Quills'' (2000) [The Marquis de Sade]: Commits suicide by choking himself when he swallow Joaquin Phoenix's crucifix in his cell. (This bears no resemblance to the actual historic facts of the Marquis de Sade's death.) *''Frida'' (2002) [Leon Trotsky]: Killed (off-camera) with a pick-axe by Antonio Zavala in Geoffrey's study; we only see blood splash onto the page that Geoffrey is writing. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) [Captain Hector Barbossa]: Shot in the chest by Johnny Depp in the pirates' cave; he dies shortly afterwards when Orlando Bloom lifts the curse and removes Geoffrey's immortality while the bullet is still in his chest. (He was brought back to life in the sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)'.) (Thanks to Betty) *''Candy'' (2006) [Caspar]: Dies of a heroin overdose after saying goodbye to Heath Ledger; his body is later seen when Heath returns to find he has died and sits beside him *Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007)' [Sir Francis Walsingham]: Dies of sickness in bed with Cate Blanchett by his side. *''The Book Thief'' (2013) [Hans Hubermann]: Dies (along with Emily Watson, Nico Liersch and his family) when his house is hit during a bombing run. His body is later seen (along with Emily) when Sophie Nélisse sees them being carried out of the rubble as she tries to keep a dying Nico alive. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge) (2017) '[''Captain Hector Barbossa]: Sacrifices himself by letting go of the anchor he's hanging from, falling to his death so that he can kill Javier Bardem and save his daughter (Kaya Scodelario). TV Deaths *The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (2004 TV)''' [Peter Sellers]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, several years after the final scene; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (There is also a dream sequence where Rush as Sellers and several of his characters are killed in a nuclear explosion). (''Thanks to Tommy) Gallery Geoffreyrush.jpg|Geoffrey Rush in Quills Casanova's_death.png|Geoffrey Rush's CGI death in Mystery Men BarbossaSacrifice.png|Geoffrey Rush in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in Pirates of the Caribbean Films Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Cast Members Category:Legend of the Guardians Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Julie Taymor Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Finding Nemo Category:Actors who died in Shekhar Kapur Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Controversial actors Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members Category:Les Miserables cast members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Joachim Rønning Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees